Cellular roaming is challenging. Even though cellular service providers currently offer roaming services, charges are incurred at high per-minute rates. A user may also roam by purchasing a new smartphone or by swapping to a different SIM card. However, the user's cellular number changes, and the user's profile (e.g., contacts and text messages) is lost.